muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fragglerne
Fragglerne is the Danish dub of Fraggle Rock. Only season 1 was dubbed in Danish, the other seasons have never been shown on Danish TV. It was shown for the first time in 1984 on the channel DR1. Since then Fragglerne has been re-run a couple of times. There have been a few instances where there were only 18 episodes aired in a re-run cycle. On Danish TV in the 80's, the dubbing was normally done by one person, as a voice over. Cartoons released direct to video in the early 80's was normally getting a two or three people voice dub. At the time only movies released in the cinemas was getting the full dub treatment. That changed with Fraggle Rock, as it was the first multivoice dub on Danish Television.Med Dansk Tale, podcast October 26, 2018 Johnny Reimer saw the presentation at the TV festival in Cannes for Fraggle Rock, and was in the progress of acquiring the rights for Egmont in Denmark. However Reimer left Egmont before anything really happened on that front. Shortly after Reimer was approach by The Jim Henson Company, to create the Scandinavian dubs for Fraggle Rock, in cooperation with DR, NRK , SVT and MTV3. Reimer rented technical equipment in Germany for the job, it was the only machine he knew of that could lock image and sound together. He the traveled around Scandinavia with the equipment and a technician to record the local voices and then back to Sun Studio in Copenhagen to mix it all together. Henrik Kofoed recalls that four actors, would sit around a table with a monitor in the middle at each recording session. It took three weeks to record 12 episodes, one week recording lines, one week recording the songs and then another week of lines.Med Dansk Tale, podcast October 26, 2018 In 2004, a campaign was started by two radio hosts to get Fragglerne back on the air; it had been over 10 years since the last rerun of the show. The campaign was a success, as DR was amazed about how many people wanted to see Fragglerne again. The series was intended for re-broadcast during December 2004. A few months before the planned re-run the station discovered that they no longer had the rights to the Danish soundtrack. The rights for the soundtrack were owned by Johnny Reimar, so a race against time started to secure the rights before the planned re-run. During this time, it was confirmed that while 24 episodes were dubbed, 26 episodes (including two episodes from the second season) were purchased in 1984. Fragglerne would be in re-run again in June/July 2006, October/November 2007. 12 episodes were released on DVD in 2005, and the last 12 in 2006. At the same time it became known that the distributor was trying to get the crew together, for the dubbing of additional episodes.[http://www.danskefilm.dk/forum/read.php?f=5&i=13129&t=13129 Danske Film Database Forum July 22, 2005] However these plans have been more or less abandoned, and they are instead working on getting Fragglene and Fragglarna released in Norway and Sweden, they still wanted to get the remaining episodes dubbed and was trying to get DR1 to split the costs. Kim Bjerring, Mis.Label / Midget Entertainment. February 9, 2007 In the summer of 2016 TV2 announced that it was possible to see all 24 episodes on their streaming service TV2 Play. The Danish translation was made by Steen Springborg (who also voiced Gobo and others) and Biger Swan. Translations and Voices Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Fragglerne